DP1
The English Electric DP1, commonly known as Deltic, was a prototype 3,300 hp (2,500 kW) demonstrator locomotive employing two Napier Deltic engines, built by English Electric in 1955. The success of this locomotive led to British Railways ordering Class 55s for use on the East Coast Main Line. History The English Electric company was a major builder ofdDiesel and electric locomotives. English Electric saw the potential of Napier's Deltic engine for rail traction and in 1954-1955 built a demonstrator at its Dick, Kerr & Co works in Preston. Officially numbered DP1 (Diesel Prototype number 1, although this was never carried by the locomotive), it carried the word DELTIC in large cream letters on its powder-blue sides. Plans to name the locomotive "Enterprise" never came to fruition and it was to be known to all as "Deltic". Long aluminium beadings on the sides were painted cream, a visual device to make the locomotive's high sides appear more slender and speedier; three curved chevrons in the same cream on the noses gave it the impression of speed. The locomotive's styling was reminiscent of American locomotives (partly because English Electric initially planned to offer the type for export) with high noses and small, somewhat swept-back cab windows set back behind them; to add to the American look of the locomotive to British eyes, a large headlight was to be fitted to each nose (these lights were never installed but would have been of the rotating 'Mars Light' type as fitted to North American locomotives of the era). Two 18-cylinder Deltic engines were fitted, de-rated from the 1,750 horsepower (1.3 MW) of the marine engines in minesweepers to 1,650 horsepower (1.2 MW) each, 3,300 horsepower (2.5 MW) total. This de-rating reduced the stress on the engines, thereby increasing the service life and length of time between overhauls. The locomotive first saw service on the London Midland Region of British Railways but the intention soon became to electrify the major routes on that Region. It also underwent extensive testing on the Settle - Carlisle route in 1956, with test trains, two mobile testing units and a dynamometer car, and the results of this are contained in British Transport Commission Test Bulletin No. 19. On the Eastern Region, however, no diesel replacement of conventional design seemed to be available for Gresley's Pacifics, particularly the A4. Only the Deltic appeared to offer the power and speed required within the constraints of a 20-ton axle load, and it was soon running on that Region. In March 1961 "DELTIC" was withdrawn after a serious powerplant failure. By that time the production Class 55 locomotives were coming into service and plans to test it in Canada fell through. The locomotive was donated to the Science Museum, London. It is now in the National Railway Museum site Locomotion in Shildon, County Durham, England. Train Simulator For Train Simulator the DP1 was developed by Dovetail Games and released through Steam on 23 August 2013, along with three railtour-themed scenarios for the Settle to Carlisle route. The Deltic boasts a two-tone horn and in-cab lighting. It comes in its iconic demonstrator/testing blue livery . The locomotive has preset consists and is available for Quick Drive. It is not added to any route's Quick Drive AI upon purchase. Rolling Stock *DP1 Deltic (Deltic Prototype in the menus) *Mark I coaches in British Railways maroon livery **First Corridor (FK) **Second Corridor (SK) **Restaurant Mini Buffet (RMB) **Brake Second Corridor (BSK) **Brake Guard (BG) Scenarios *'Breathing New Life' - Pioneer Deltic DP1 is being pressed back into service. Before any scheduled services can begin, she must be taken for a trial run. Take it easy though. **'Duration:' 25 mins **'Difficulty:' Easy **'Type:' Standard *'Prelude to a Pioneer' - We're here at Ribblehead, giving tourists the lucky opportunity to ride behind DP1 back to Settle. **'Duration:' 25 mins **'Difficulty': Medium **'Type:' Standard *'Deltic Highlander' - Railtour season is in full swing and the Deltic Prototype is running north on a fully booked trip to Glasgow. You have won the chance to drive this famous locomotive over the section between Settle and Carlisle. **Duration: 80 mins **'Difficulty:' Hard **'Type:' Standard and Career